


Clocks

by takiko (themirrordarkly)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Love, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themirrordarkly/pseuds/takiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Haru and Rin story.</p>
<p>Can you take my love? All my love? Would it frighten you how much I love you? How much my heart wishes we were one heart? One beating heart. Because if you die I would die along side of you. My life would end with you. You make me so happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clocks

**Author's Note:**

> A Haru and Rin story inspired by the song "Clocks" by Coldplay. Disclaimer: All characters belong to Takaya Natsuki, the creator of Fruits Basket. I'm just borrowing them a bit.

Haru.

You are my home. My only home.

Can you take my love? All my love? Would it frighten you how much I love you? How much my heart wishes we were one heart? One beating heart. Because if you die I would die along side of you. My life would end with you. You make me so happy.

I hear the ticking of the clock. It's a loud tick in the still night. I sometimes wish it was a digital clock with its luminous glow and hushed hum. But somehow it seems appropriate for our time together. The endless click of the hands. I snuggle into your sleeping body. As close as I can get. Both naked under the thin sheet. My arm wraps around you, holding you. I am so frighten of losing you. Your eyes open and you give me this impossible smile that is too bright. Too perfect for me. That smile is for me. You see my worried face and your fingers come up to rub the wrinkles off my brow.

“Rin...you don't sleep?”

“I can't.”

“Is it the time?”

Your logic is funny. You are a funny person. Protective and kind.

“No...”

He leans over to kiss me. And I sigh, as he parts my mouth. Tonguing my tongue. He pulls back.

“Daylight has yet to come so I will make you sleepy,” he says as he pulls me closer.

Wrapped in his arms, I am safe.

_*You're not wanted!*_

It echoes in my head those awful words as I release my heart to him. I am a leech, not a nice person. Haru is too nice. Too good. Too gentle. But I still want him. And he wants me. But what can I give him? Nothing but my weakness. My selfish warped love. I am dependent, powerless. Unless I am in his arms. But one day...

I start to cry. In my mind the walls are closing in, the confusion sets in and I don't want to be alone. And he kisses away my tears and lays me back, covering me. He is so handsome with his white hair and gentle eyes.

_*It's okay, if you don't come back.*_

_*You're not wanted.*_

“I love you.” He simply says and the ugly memories quiet in my head.

His hands cover my breasts as if they were made to. I use to be so shy. Our first kiss, I was timid. Bumping noses and I was nervous, lips trembling. But not now. I only shiver as the sheet uncovers me to reveal my naked body to him. How can I be shy with someone that is everything to me? My very life. I fear. I fear. That I will burn him. Hurt him. I would rather die than hurt him.

The wind knocks at the shuttered window, and crickets sing with the time of the clock ticking away precious moments.

His touch ignites a fire deep in me as I arch up to him. My legs wrapping around his waist. I want him so much. In me. We need no words. I love him so much. My hair spreads out in an inky halo around me. He takes a strand and loops it around my breasts as his lips kiss my hardening nipples. The hair pulls taut around the swell of my breasts, pushing them up ready for his suckling mouth. He ties me then unbinds me all with such care.

His kisses are life and benevolence. They sustain me without food or drink. Will this all end? End with loneliness, death? Please let me die before you. My hands explore his chest, the warm skin, the hard muscle. His eyes close as my fingertips rub over his flat nipples which are sensitive as mine. His look is of ecstasy and serenity. A peaceful smile crosses his lips, before his eyes open to stare into mine. They tell me everything that lies in his heart. He takes my hands and presses them back into the soft mattress, pining me down. My heel rubs into his spine urging him on. Please take me. Take me. His firm arousal presses into my belly. It feels so solid against my yielding flesh. My own insides churn and tingle and I feel a moisture collecting between my thighs.

A kiss more fierce than the others covers my lips. His tongue battles mine and I submit. The kiss deepens as his fingers hold my wrists tighter. Without warning he is inside me. I shatter at that single tick of the clock as he lances to my very core. I moan into that kiss as he settles into me. Shuddering as he rocks into me again. My eyes flying open wide. My legs squeezing tighter around him. More. More. Faster. Faster. Take me. I am free with you. Free as my horse spirit that wants to roam the open fields. To graze on the sweet grass with the sun glinting off my coat. And you take me there.

“Haru...”

Time is a precious thing. The world ticks by as the clock's hands spin. My hips move with yours to that rhythm. My insides throb to that beat. And you let out soft groans of your own pleasure as sweat beads on your brow and dampens your hair. And I want to hold you, but that won't happen until I reach the sky and touch the sun. And when I do my body convulses and I squeeze you so tight inside me that you gasp. Only releasing when I float down from the sky and have you gather my weaken body into your arms. And you have not left me. You are still deep inside me. We are one, and I rest my head on your shoulder and let my tears flow once more. I am home.

“I wish I was your heart. ” I whisper into your ear.

“Then I couldn't kiss you.”

“But...”

“Sleep.” Your lips rest on my forehead in a tender kiss that silences my protest.

We sleep as one tonight; you saved me again.

Haru, I love you so much.

And the clock keeps ticking.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago. Wow, time sure flies (that is not a pun, honest)! I am still fond of this story and thought I'd share it here. Thanks for reading and hope you like!


End file.
